Phantomhive Culinary Academy
by XxMayuTheKiMaGirlxX
Summary: There's a page called Phantomhive Culinary Academy on Facebook. I'm Mayu Satano, and on the page, I am one of the many fans who posts on...pretty much everything. So...here are some things that have happened. (I don't even know what to rate this. :/)


**Before you ask, yes, this happened. Sort of. On Facebook, there is a page called Phantomhive Culinary Academy. The admins are always role-playing and fans join in too. My name is Mayu, and this is my experience for Ciel's birhthday party. I'll be uploading what happened for other people too, so yeah. I dunno what else to say, so...PARTY TIME! :D**

* * *

**Event 1- Ciel's Party**

Mayu looked at the wrapped gift. She hoped he would like it. She put it in her purse went outside, beginning to walk in the direction of the Phantomhive manor.

Ciel wasn't there yet. "It's his birthday party, so why isn't he here?" Mayu thought. She sighed and sat down near the corner of the room "Parties just aren't my thing…" she muttered.

Ronald and Jigoku were dancing together. So were Eli and Victoria. Even Kenzie, who was dancing with Alois. She looked around, expecting to see Drocell and Paula dancing too, but then, she heard someone speak to her. "Miss Mayu, would you like to dance with me?"

She looked up to see Drocell standing above her. "Sure," she said. "But I'll warn you now; I'm terrible at it." Drocell twirled her. "Nonsense. I'm sure you'll be fine."

They danced silently for a bit, until Drocell spoke up. "Are you having a fun time?" She smiled. "Yes, I am. So, how are you?"

"I'm content, my dear. How are you?" he asked. "I'm fine," she said. "I'm happy to hear that," he said. "I would like to apologize to you...about earlier. I realize I must have frightened you quite a bit... I assure you it won't happen again unless he pulls something abnormally bad…"

Mayu knew what he was talking about. Mere hours before the party, Jason had tried to kiss Paula, and Drocell and Jigoku had nearly killed him. Mayu had witnessed the whole scene, and had run outside, crying because it was when the party was supposed to have started.

"Oh, it's okay," Mayu said with a smile. "Thank you, Miss Mayu," he said, dipping her down as the song ended. "Phew. I'm tired," Mayu said. "I'm gonna go get some punch."

Mayu was leaning against the table, sipping her punch, when she heard someone shout, and she was suddenly covered in punch. She looked down at her now pink and white dress. She glared at Jason, who was standing with a punch bowl on his head, and soggy clothes. "Lady Mayu, Master Jason, are you alright?" Tanaka ran over. "I will get you all a change of clothes immediately."

And of course, with Mayu's luck, Ciel walked in exactly at that moment.

Ciel looked at the two soaked guests blankly, then sighed. "Tanaka, please escort Lady Mayu upstairs so she may change into something else. There are dresses upstairs for when Lizzie comes over. You can borrow one of hers." Mayu went upstairs to change, and came out in an ankle-length pink dress. "Does it look okay..?" she asked.

"You look stunning, Lady Mayu," Tanaka said. "Jason, I have some clothes here for you." He and Jason walked upstairs, leaving Mayu and Ciel standing there alone with each other. "U-um...C-ciel..?" Mayu stammered nervously. "Would you like to dance with me? I-if it's no trouble, that is…"

Ciel blushed. "I'm not a very good dancer Lady Mayu. I'm afraid I would step on your foot," he said. "But if you are willing to go slow with me, I will dance with you." He grabbed her hand and gently pulled her close.

Mayu smiled. "Don't worry. I'm terrible at it too." Ciel smirked. "You seem to know what you're doing more than I do." Mayu laughed slightly. "Well, I had just been watching everyone else dance. Honestly, for the first hour of the party, I just slumped in the corner being a wallflower."

Mayu was so happy. She really liked Ciel. She was glad to be in a conversation with him. "I prefer being the wallflower of the party but seeing as this is a party for me, I knew it would be inevitable in getting noticed," Ciel said. Mayu smirked. "Well, you were definitely noticed by me."

They stopped dancing as the song ended. Ah, Master Ciel! You're finally here!" Eli said, running over to talk to Ciel. Mayu walked over to where she left her things as the two boys talked. She picked up the tailcoat she got for Ciel and walked up to him when Eli had left. "Ciel, I got you this," she said, handing him the blue tailcoat. "I hope you like it."

Ciel was shocked. " This is very thoughtful of you," he said, trying it on. "It fits perfectly. Thank you, Lady Mayu. I will treasure this gift."

And then, he smiled. Ciel Phantomhive ACTUALLY smiled. Mayu blushed. "I'm glad you like it," she said. Mayu stepped out of the manor and smiled to herself.

"Happy Birthday, Ciel."

* * *

**My username is XxMayuTheKiMaGirlxX and what's the first thing I upload? Kuroshitsuji. Logiiiic. Meh, I guess it doesn't matter. If you guys want more from the academy, tell me! Whatever, I'm uploading more anyway. Here's the link:**

pages/Phantomhive-Culinary-Academy/646389702040994

**You'll know who I am immediately. XD Cya!**


End file.
